Truth or Dare
by AmutoSparkle
Summary: This is a one shot. It's a quick story of how Amu and Ikuto confess their feelings during a game of Truth or Dare. My sister edited most of it. 'Animefungirl12' check her out. She wrote 2 shugo chara stories. This is rated T. Please read. First fan fiction.


**Hey guys. This is my very first fanfic. I don't know much. Please give this story a chance. With that enjoy the story. I do not own Shugo Chara. Also my sister 'Animefungirl12' helped edit this story. Go check out her stories.**

**Ages-**

**Yaya-14 **

**Tadase-14 **

**Amu-15 **

**Naghiko-15**

**Nadeshiko-15**

**Rima-15**

**Utau-15n**

**Ikuto-16 **

**Kukai-16**

**Ami-6**

* * *

**Truth or Dare-**

**Chapter 1-**

* * *

**Rima P.O.V-**

Today my mom and dad will be out of town for the weekend. Perfect time for a sleepover. Also the time to play matchmaker with my best pal, Utau. This is going to be perfect. Utau and I have always wanted Ikuto and Amu to date. They're so perfect for each other. If only they knew that. I just wonder how Utau deals with her loud boyfriend, Kukai. Then again I wonder how I ever ended up with that stupid cross dresser, Nagi. Yep, I have a nick name for Naghiko. Anyways time to pass some notes.

**Amu P.O.V-**

We're in our last class of the day. It's Friday, and I can't wait to go home and go to bed. I hope Nikaido doesn't give us to much homework. I wonder if anyone has plans during the weekend. Just then Rima interrupts my thoughts by passing a note to me.

**_*Hey Amu. My parents are out for the weekend. I have the whole house to myself. I'm having a sleepover. I'm inviting a few others.*- Rima_**

**_*Sure. Who's coming?*- Amu_**

**_*Awesome. Anyways, that's for me to know and you to find out.* - Rima_**

**_*Whatever. Alright, keep the note.*- Amu_**

Now I have plans. My mom will surely let me go...but my dad on the other hand, that's going to be a problem. Last time I wanted to go study with Rima he freaked out. He grabbed a lot of food and ran into the bathroom saying "I'm running away forever."

The last bell rang and everyone was already out of the room. Rima and I walked out of school together and she was texting the whole time. We walked all the way to my house then we had to separate ways.

"Make sure to be at my house in an hour." Rima said with a stern look.

"I will." I ensured her.

With that I walked into my house to see my dad taking pictures of Ami and mom was cooking dinner. I really adore my sister, but I think my papa is a kid sometimes.

"Mama, Rima invited me to a sleepover. There's going to be a few other friends. Can I go?" I ask my mom

"Of course. Be back by tomorrow afternoon." My mama said smiling.

"Thanks mama. Love you." I said walking up the stairs, but stopped halfway up when my papa yelled.

"No! My little sparrow is leaving the nest for her first sleepover. I'm running away." Papa says, running to the kitchen, grabbing food, then running up the stairs to the bathroom.

Whenever he says he's running away he always locks himself in the bathroom with food and comes out when his supply is all gone. Sometimes he runs around the block. With that done I walk up to my bedroom and start packing.

* * *

**Rima's House- Normal P.O.V-**

Everyone had already arrived at Rima's house before Amu. She came after everyone. When she ringed the doorbell, which had such a grand ring, a maid opened the door.

"Welcome, are you here for the sleep over?" She asked polity with a bow.

"Yes." Amu answered

The maid let Amu into the grand mansion. She showed Amu to the living room, where all her friends were.

"Master Rima. Here's another guest. Would anyone like drinks?" The maid asked

"Yes. Bring some drinks to my room." Rima answered

"About time. I thought you'd never get here." Utau said.

"Whatever." Amu said in her 'Cool N Spicy' tone.

Amu looked around the room to find Yaya, Naghiko, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai were here. 'Good. That stupid cat isn't here.' Amu thought to herself. Then her train of thoughts stopped when arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist. 'Thought to soon' Amu's mind said. 'Shut up' Amu sad to herself.

"Thinking about me my little strawberry." Ikuto said

"Get your perverted hands off me." Amu yelled closing her eyes.

After 100 years (not literally) Amu pried Ikuto off. He gave a fake pout.

"So cold." Ikuto commentedP

"You pervert." Amu said folding her arms.

"Ok, let's get this started." Yaya said silencing the two

Rima guided the gang upstairs, where everyone started getting cozy.

Yaya and Amu sat on a big bean bag chair. Nadeshiko and Nagi sat on another bean bag chair. Kukai and Utau sat on a love seat. Kairi sat in a chair in a proper manor. Ikuto sat besides Amu, sending her a seducitive smirk. Amu was blushing herretry little head off.

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V.-**

So every one is sitting while I'm just sending my little ichigo seducitive smirks, while she is blushing. She's so cute when she blushes. "You know Amu, you and strawberries could be red rivals because you look awfully red." I think I went a bit to far when I saw her blood boil.

**Normal P.O.V.-**

Rima suggested truth or all agreed except Amu and Kairi cause they had a bad feeling about this, but they eventually gave in under pressure. Yaya spinner the bottle and aaked Amu for truth or dare.

"Truth," Amu said

"How come you don't like Tadase anymore?"

"I met someone and I felt feelings for him. You could say I moved on, because I found someone else. I don't think he likes me though." Amu said playing with her fingers.

"Oh! Who is it?" Utau asked

"I'm not telling. You already used your truth on me. Alright my turn."

Amu spun the bottle and it landed on Ikuto. Ikuto decide to do a truth of once surprising everyone. All the girls jumped at Amu to tell her what to ask a Ikuto. After 5 minutes of whispering the group broke apart.

"After some time we the people have decided on a question. Who do you like." We'll Amu was pretty blunt.

" You."

" Wait. You like yuu? That foreign exchange student?" Amu questioned

Everyone started to leave one by one to give the two privacy. They all said they had something to do around the house.

"No. I like you, Hinamori Amu." Ikuto surprised Amu. He had the most sincerest look on his face. You could tell he wasn't lying.

" I don't know what to say. But I do know that...I love you to." Amu went into hug with a Ikuto.

Ikuto then went and kissed Amu on the lips. It was a sweet, tender, and passionate kiss. It wasn't a tongue kiss though. They broke contact and rested at each other foreheads breathing deeply.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to Ikuto."

They kissed one more time and it was longer. He licked the bottom of her lip as asking for entrance which she was hesitant to give at first, but complied. His tongue roamed her entire mouth. After a while so did she. Then they broke their kiss.

"Wanna go tell everyone the big news, Amu?"

"Don't have to. We saw the whole thing." Kukai said waltzing into the room.

"Kukai! Stupid!" Utau hit him upside the head.

"Ow."

"You weren't supposed to tell them." Rima said

Amu was blushing so much she was as red as a firetruck. Ikuto was hugging her.

"Let's get out of here." Kuto said to Amu who agreed.

* * *

**AN- That's it. This is the only chapter. Also when I wrote this it was so bad. I had no capitalization, punctuation, or grammar. My sister fixed all of it. So go read her story 'Animefungirl12' She has 8 chapters done. Please review, fave, and follow. **


End file.
